Camp Horror
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: My sister and I have always wanted to go to camp, but someone clearly doesn't want us there. When we arrive, we discover the past that was forgotten, along with the feelings of first love. Can Jaden ever know the truth? AU. JadenxOC SyrusxOC BastionxOC
1. Chapter 1: Camp Werecat?

Camp Horror

By: Meru Organa

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atilea

Hi, my name is Atilea, my sister Izzaliza and I are fourteen, and we like some of the same things. For instance Harry Potter, A Series of Unfortunate Events, and to write. I have dark short brown hair and green eyes, Izzaliza has blonde hair and red highlights, along with blue eyes. However, this summer many things were going to change. It began on the last day of school; Izzaliza and I were sitting on the bus talking when our younger cousins, Tyler and Shana, sat in the seat behind us all happy and weird. Shana had almost black eyes and black hair, Tyler, short blonde hair, and light blue eyes.

"Hi Ty… what's up?" Izzaliza asked.

"We…um…" he said.

"Spit it out already!" I said.

"We gotta go to camp, tomorrow, we're staying at your place tonight." Tyler said hoping that we would not scream.

"What? YES!" Izzaliza and I said in unison.

"That's our stop, come on guys." said ten-year-old Shana.

We hopped off the bus and walked into our small house. After setting up Shana's bed and Tyler's we started to pack our duffel bags and gather our important things. By the time it was time for dinner, we had everything set. However, at bedtime, I couldn't sleep.

"Izzaliza, are you worried?" I asked.

"Nah, try to get some sleep."

The next morning when we finally got off the bus, a tall girl with red hair, and red shorts with a white tee was standing there. She had a nametag that said "Lana" written in cursive.

"Hiya! Welcome to Camp Werecat! I'm Lana! Now, you must be Atilea, Izzaliza, Tyler, and Shana." she said.

"Yes, we need our uniforms and our cabin numbers please." said Izzaliza shifting her feet.

"Okay, Izzaliza, Atilea, you're in Cabin Eleven, Tyler, Cabin Twenty, and Shana, you're in Cabin Eight. Lunch is at noon, Dinner is at six, and breakfast is from seven to eight." said Lana.

"Thanks see ya!" said Tyler as he headed for the boys side of the camp.

"Bye!" said Shana leaving us and heading towards her cabin.

"Come on, Cabin Elevens by the lake." Izzaliza said to me.

We walked towards the white cabin silently, when we reached the lake we saw a group of boys swimming, one of them had light brown hair and brown eyes, he was trying to get a boy about Izzaliza's height with light blue hair into the water.

"Come on Si! It's just water!" said the taller boy.

"No Jaden! I can't swim!" said the blue haired boy.

The dude called Jaden saw me and waved, I felt a little bit embarrassed, Izzaliza giggled and I pushed her inside the cabin. A set of bunk beds were there along with two other girls. One of them had pink hair and gold eyes; she was reading a magazine upside down. The other girl was Asian.

"Hey, I'm Izzaliza and this is my sister Atilea." Izzaliza said.

"Hey, I'm Rosaline, and this is Julie." said the pink haired girl.

"Nice to meetcha." I said as I shook Julie's hand.

"Me too." said Rosaline.

"I found our Uniforms!" Izzaliza said waving a couple of purple shorts and white tees with a picture of a half girl, half cat on the back and the words "Camp Werecat" in Rainbow letters on the front.

"Did you see that cute Jaden Yuki?" asked Julie as we changed into swimsuits.

"Yes, he's hott!" said Rosaline sitting up.

I suddenly felt jealous, and I did not know why.

"He waved to Atilea." said Izzaliza.

"Shut it!" I said.

"Oooo!" said Julie pulling on her swimsuit.

"Let's go, free swim starts in five minutes." Rosaline said opening the cabin door and walking outside.

The boys from earlier were sitting on the pier, the one called Jaden got up and walked over towards us, immediately Rosaline and Julie began to giggle.

"Hey! I'm Jaden Yuki, and you are?" Jaden asked me holding out his hand.

"Atilea…" I said shyly.

"Nice to meetcha!" he said as I shook his hand, it was cold and wet.

A tall person of about seventeen came over; he had dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hiya, Izzaliza, Atilea, I'm the counselor for the boys, my name's Akron. All right, let free swim begin!" he said and blew his whistle.

The boys immediately lunged into the water and started to play Shark. I laughed as Izzaliza sat down and Julie pushed her in.

"Julie! I'll get you for that!" said Izzaliza swimming after Julie.

I walked at to the edge of the pier and looked into the deep clear water. I felt someone behind as they pushed me into the deep water! In addition, I could not swim! I felt water in my lungs as I fell deeper into the water; no one noticed that I was drowning, a faint figure was swimming towards me, and then everything went dark…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Atilea!" Jaden cried as somebody pushed me into the deep water.

"She can't swim!" Izzaliza screamed.

"I'll get her!" Jaden said diving into the water swimming towards me, grabbing my arms he pulled me out of the water and onto the shore.

"She needs CPR!" Rosaline said.

"Jaden! Pinch her nose and breathe into her mouth!" Sirus said.

"What!" Jaden said taken aback.

"Tilt her head back!" Sirus said and Jaden tilted my head back.

Pinching my nose shut Jaden took a deep breathe and he breathed into my mouth, after doing this several times I woke up coughing.

"Hack! Hack!" I coughed choking up water.

"Thank god!" said Julie hugging me.

"Sis! You're okay!" Izzaliza said.

"You saved her Jaden!" said Izzaliza standing on her toes kissing Jaden twice on the cheek.

"I had to!" Jaden said turning red.

"You helped too!" Izzaliza said grabbing Sirus and kissing him twice on each cheek.

I could not tell who was blushing more out of Sirus and Jaden.

"Thanks…" I replied after a fit of coughing.

"No problem…" Jaden said helping me to my feet.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"Some jerk pushed you into the water, Jaden jumped in and saved you, I told him how to do CPR." Sirus explained.

"CPR!" I exclaimed and looked at Jaden, then back to Sirus.

Feeling embarrassed I ran back to my cabin and changed into the purple uniform, thinking. Someone purposely pushed me, but why? Why did they want me dead? I grabbed my hairbrush and pulled my hair back.

"Knock, knock." said someone knocking on the cabin door.

"What?" I said irritated.

"Can I come in?" asked a boys voice.

"Sure…" I said grabbing my hairbrush and holding it tight.

The door creaked open and Jaden walked in.

"You okay?" Jaden asked.

Shrugging I sat down on my bunk quietly.

"Listen, I know that it's embarrassing to be fourteen and not know how to swim, but you're going to be okay." Jaden said sitting next to me.

"I trust you… and thank you for saving me." I replied, Jaden looked surprised.

"I have a question, why are we in different colored uniforms?" I asked.

"It depends on age and gender, the ten-year-olds are pink and green, eleven, blue and orange, twelve, yellow and grey, thirteen, white and gold, and the last group, which is us, is purple and black. Counselors are red." Jaden explained.

"That's cool, what's next on our schedule." I asked.

"Treasure hunt." Jaden replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I was going to use CL, or HP, but I thought Yugioh GX would be better, it gets scarier, I promise. G2G NOW! Plz R&R!

Meru Organa I


	2. Chapter 2: Werecat's and Journals

Camp Horror

By: Meru Organa

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atilea

After the treasure hunt Jaden took me to the Welcoming Bonfire, well everything was great untill my Werecat powers went haywire, and me leaving my past with someone who shouldn't know it...

Izzaliza

Transformation is a word, which here means, trying to destroy and conquer. My sister goes through this during every full moon. Today is a night she transforms. I woke from these thoughts looking for my Journal.

"No!" I cried realizing that it was not here.

"What is it?" Atilea moaned, Rosaline and Julie had already gone to breakfast.

"The Journal and key's gone! I…" I said breaking off.

"No! I need that!" Atilea said sitting up moaning.

"It's getting worse!" I exclaimed, someone knocked on our Cabin door.

"Izzaliza, are you there? It's me, Sirus." came my boyfriend's voice.

"Yes, but don't come in! Atilea's not decent!" I cried.

"I'll wait then; Jaden wants to talk to her though!" Sirus said.

Atilea weakly pulled herself out of bed, she faced the wall and removed her nightshirt, revealing claw marks all over her back. They were red and swollen; I also noticed her wincing as she pulled on her uniform.

"You can come in now!" I said as Sirus walked in the door and handed me some flowers.

"Thanks you Sirus, they're beautiful!" I said.

"Is she okay?" Sirus asked indicating to Atilea.

Atilea looked green, standing up she ran outside. I could hear her throwing up. She walked back in collapsing on her bed.

"Let's leave her be." I said leading Sirus back outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden

"What's this?" Jaden said picking up Izzaliza's Journal and carrying it to his cabin.

Walking in he took a flashlight and propped himself up, opening it. He flipped to the first entry.

_January 27_

_I found out her secret today, she is a Werecat. Every full moon she transforms, but she is not the only Halfa in the family. Tonight on her 14th birthday, I saw what she was for the first time…_

_"Atilea…what are you?" I asked._

_"Get away! I might hurt you! Run!" she cried brown fur beginng to grow on her face, her eyes glowing._

_"Let me help, I can find a cure!" I said thinking fast._

_"Run, once I transform me can't control…" Atilea stopped, her incisors sharpening rapidly, claws forming, she let out a growl._

_"Run!" she ordered._

_I could not think straight, I began to run away wishing that I could help her, but I could not, and I still cannot, or can I?_

_I.E.W_

"Atilea… is a Werecat?" Jaden said examining his wrist.

Blood had begun to pour; Jaden took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around it.

"I have to tell her." Jaden decided falling asleep.

The next morning Jaden read more entries, figuring out that tonight was a full moon.

"Hey, Si? Can you tell Atilea that I want to talk to her?" Jaden asked Sirus.

"Sure… about what?" Sirus asked.

"Something important..." Jaden replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atilea

By the time it was six o'clock I had sharp teeth and claws as thick as diamonds.

"Atilea?" Jaden said through the cabin door.

"Jaden?" I said weakly.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Uh huh." I muttered.

Jaden walked in carrying to my horror Izzaliza's journal.

"Did you read that?" I asked sitting up.

"Duh! You're a Werecat, and you're transforming as we speak." Jaden said sitting next to my bunk.

"Yes, I cannot control myself, I need to be taken to the woods ASAP." I said reaching for a torn white dress that I wear when I transform.

Embarrassed Jaden saw that I needed to change so he turned to face the wall as I pulled it on. I looked at my hands to see brown fur forming.

"We have to hurry." I said. Jaden let me lean on him as he took me towards the woods.

"Here's good." I said. I had fur all over my body now, with cat ears and a tail.

I started to feel worse than ever. From far away in my mind my human self was being locked in a cage.

"Before you go my human self needs to say something." I said in a growl.

"Jaden, I want to be with you! Please help me…," my faint normal voice cried.

"Run!" I growled entering my final stage of transformation…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzaliza

"I can't believe I forgot Atilea!" I said running to the woods as fast as I can.

I saw Jaden rush past me. I grabbed his arm making him stop.

"Where's Atilea?" I asked angry, thinking only about my adoptive sister's safety.

"Woods, Werecat, chase, scary!" Jaden said running away.

"Atilea!" I cried running towards her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Jaden Yuki is an airhead, a cute one, but still an airhead. This is three pages unbelievably; I do keep a Werecat Journal though. Plz R&R!

Meru Organa I


	3. Chapter 3: Dance Lessons

Camp Horror

By: Meru Organa

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I was my old self again, my back covered with fresh wounds. Izzaliza and Jaden had stayed with me all night long in the forest, Jaden at a safe distance. However, in the morning I could not stop blushing around him. I wanted to go home, but I also wanted to be with Jaden, and that was only during the summer, because he goes to an exclusive school. Have you ever liked someone at camp, or at the mall, and all you could do was make an idiot out of yourself around him or her? Well, that's how I felt right now, especially around Jaden Yuki.

"Atilea, are you alright?" he asked me as we were walking back towards the camp.

I began to blush worse than ever, I covered my face with my hands and nodded my head. My face burning my hands.

"Wow, six am, not bad, we can get some sleep." said Izzaliza walking in our cabin.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jaden asked me seriously gripping my shoulders gently, making me look at him.

"Uh huh…" I said freaked out.

"I-I just wanted to say… thanks for helping me with… you know." I said.

"No problem, see ya." Jaden said walking towards the boys' side of camp.

"Bye Jaden…" I said miserable.

I walked into my cabin to see Izzaliza scribbling in the journal about what a spirit said to the werecat inside me.

Who was that spirit? It was someone who knew my secret. Was it someone that I knew? Maybe… nah, it couldn't be her… could it? I crawled into my bed and instantly fell asleep. A couple of hours later I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Wuzzthematter?" I asked.

Rosaline shook me some more. Her hand accidentally brushed against one of the claw marks.

"Ow!" I said falling out of my bunk onto the cabin floor, my wounds burned sorely!

"Ouch!" I cried, tears pouring.

"Are you alright?" Rosaline said, I noticed that Izzaliza wasn't in the cabin.

_She must be with Sirus. Maybe making-out with him. Does she care more about him than me? _I thought.

"Yes…" I said pulling myself up, my dress was ripped even more.

"It's time for breakfast, Lana doesn't want you to miss anymore meals, and you were excused yesterday, because your cousin said that you were sick." Julie said coming inside the cabin.

"Oh…" I said.

"What time did you get in this morning?" asked Rosaline.

"What?" I said appalled.

"You weren't in when it was lights out. Were you with Jaden?" asked Julie.

"No!" I said hotly, I could feel my face get hotter, why did I have to blush now!

"Yes you were! Did he kiss you?" Rosaline said.

"No…" I said truthfully kind of hoping that he had.

"Oh… I think he likes you though." Julie said thinking hard.

"No he doesn't! At least I think he doesn't…" I shot at them.

"What's on our schedule today?" I asked pulling on my uniform and tennis shoes.

"Dance lessons." smirked Rosaline.

"Lady's choice." sad Julie.

Then out-of-the-blue.

"I call Jaden!" we all said in unison.

"What!" we said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. Winner picks Jaden, no arguments!" I suggested.

"_Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot_!" we all said.

I saw that Rosaline had rock and Julie and I had paper. Rosaline hit herself in the head in agony.

"_Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot_!" Julie and I said as I beat her with rock.

"Yes! Jaden's all mine!" I said.

When we were dressed in our Uniforms, we headed for the cafeteria. I saw Izzaliza was eating breakfast with Sirus and a pretty girl eating with Jaden. My hopes fell at the sight of them.

I walked over to there table and sat down next to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hiya! I'm Alexis Rhodes!" she said brightly. She was wearing an indigo uniform I looked at Jaden puzzled.

"Hi Atilea, Alexis is a CIT." Jaden explained avoiding my eyes.

"Counselor In Training? You're already fifteen!" I said.

Jaden gave me a funny look as Alexis nodded.

"Are you Jaden's _girlfriend_." I asked quietly when Jaden had gotten up to dump his breakfast.

"What! EW! No! He's my best friend!" Alexis said in disgust.

I was relieved. Smiling Alexis and I became friends. After lunch, the CIT's and some of the fourteen and thirteen year olds met up in the gym. Lana and Akron came in carrying a CD player and a stack of CD's.

"Boys, line up over here, Girls, over there." said Akron indicating to the opposite walls.

As we walked to where we were instructed I caught Jaden's eye and smiled. He blushed and turned away. I also saw Tyler watching Julie. It was hilarious.

"Alright, Ladies, grab a guy!" said Akron.

Before going to Jaden, I pulled Julie aside.

"What?" she asked.

"See that boy in Grey with blonde hair. That's my cousin and he's been eying you the entire time." I told her giggling.

Julie smiled and walked in his direction. I wormed my way towards Jaden, to my surprise he was trying to get to me.

"Jaden… will you be my partner?" I asked getting shy.

"Sure, it's better than having Lana ask me again." Jaden said.

"I'm kidding!" he said when he saw my face.

"Get on either side with your partner now!" said Lana.

I spotted Izzaliza and Sirus with Rosaline and Bastion. I grabbed Jaden's arm pulling him over to them. After a few moments Julie and to my surprise Tyler joined us.

"Each couple will tell one of us what song you want to dance too." said Akron indicating to the CD's.

I immediately thought of Evanescence, but change my mind to the Melodies of Life. A pretty instrumental.

"Can I choose Jaden?" I asked.

Jaden looked at me for a second with a weird expression and nodded.

I walked over to Lana, I found the CD that I wanted and handed it to her.

"Track Three, Melodies of Life, Jaden Yuki's my Partner." I said.

"Atilea Wellington, Atilea Wellington… here you are." she said checking of my name and Jaden's.

"Alright settle down!" barked Akron after another twenty minutes.

"We're going to show you how to do the waltz." said Lana gripping Akron's hand as he placed one of his on her waist.

A slow song came on and Lana led Akron in sort of a box step, moving slowly and throwing in a few show-offy moves. After about five minutes of doing this, they came around spacing couples and fixing postures and form, we were all set.

Lana rushed over to the CD player and started it. To my surprise, Melodies of Life came on. Jaden and I tried to do the dance, but I'm like the worst dancer ever. Sure, I can sing and play the violin, but dancing is not my thing, like volleyball. Therefore, I kept on missing steps.

"This songs pretty, I wonder who picked it?" Jaden whispered to me.

I was not going to tell him that I did, all that would do would cause him to see I am some sensitive freak. I felt my face growing hot and started to look at the people around us…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm reading Eragon right now so it takes up my free time, then I'm reading Eldest. I want to be an elf or a dragon, which would be cool. I must get back to babysitting my dorky, little, bratty, whiny, Sister Erin. I hate my life…

Meru Organa I


	4. Chapter 4: A New Twist

Camp Horror

By: Meru Organa

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzaliza

"Isn't that cute Si?" I said as my boyfriend and I danced and watched Atilea and Jaden.

"Jaden can't make up his mind…" Sirus pointed out as he noticed Jaden kept on switching hands.

"Atilea's blushing again…" I said, as she turned red for the kajillinth time.

"Man… I hope that when they start going out that she won't be like that twenty-four seven." Sirus commented.

"Me too." I said looking at Sirus.

After about twenty more evil minutes, the boys had to go to Archery and the girls had to help decorate the gym for this Friday, Friday the Thirteenth to be exact. Atilea walked up to me upset.

"Izzaliza, I can't do this! I can't even say hi to Jaden without blushing!" she whined.

"It's all right, you can help me with this banner, go to the other ladder." I instructed.

"Alrighty." she said cheering up slightly and walking to the other side of the stage.

As soon as I had climbed up on my ladder, I felt it give out from under me. I began to fall fast, and I was about to land on a glass table!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atilea

"Izzaliza!" I cried as someone pushed the ladder from under her, Rosaline and Julie looked up and gasped.

Taking the banner that I was about to hang I hopped down, Rosaline and I used the banner as a safety shoot, catching Izzaliza before she fell through a glass table.

"Thanks guys!" Izzaliza gasped hugging us and looking pale, and slightly _transparent._

"This is the second time one of us has almost been killed." I muttered to her after she had some water.

"I know… this is starting to freak me out…" she replied standing up.

My adoptive sister gripped my hand slightly as she stood up; Rosaline tossed her a guitar and me a microphone.

"What are these for?" I asked puzzled.

"Lana has an idea; she wants us to perform a couple of songs for her." Rosaline said picking up a bass and smiling.

"Alright, do you know how to play 'Go Figure' by Everlife?" I suggested and Izzaliza and Rosaline nodded, Julie sat down at a set of drums and we began to play, well in my case, and sing. Lana smiling as we began.

Whoa, whoa

Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules changed overnight  
Whoa, whoa go figure

It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure

You have a dream  
You wanna be  
The center of the story  
Just when you think its gone  
You find a way to keep it going on

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

It's so dangerous to play it safe  
You get what you want by giving it away  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Go figure

Your trying so hard to be someone else  
When all you needed to be was yourself  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Not everything is what it seems   
It's never just one meaning  
When life starts making sense  
The world is upside down again

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

Did you really think your destiny was a one way street  
You gotta be ready for anything  
Just set your whole life free, yeah

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa go figure  
Whoa, whoa go figure…

I breathed deeply as Lana clapped, I had never sung on stage before by myself and I wasn't nervous… at all.

"Excellent! Okay how about… 'Everybody's Fool'? That's a good one, can you do it?" Lana asked us, I saw Rosaline, Julie, and Izzaliza nod so I did as well, so we began the song.

Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool…

At the last note, I felt happy… Lana shrieked with excitement.

"Yes! I have a band, well, that is if you want to be one?" Lana said climbing on the stage; a few of the girls were clapping too.

"Of course!" We said in unison.

"Great, well call you, The Werecats!" Lana said.

I looked up to see some of the guys back from Archery, spotting Jaden I felt nervous again.

"Okay, let's try one more song girls!" Lana said.

"Izzaliza, you choose." I said feeling sick.

"How about 'Surrender', you like that one, and You-Know-Who's here!" Izzaliza replied singing the last part making me feel sicker.

"I know!" I snapped and we started Surrender.

Is this real enough for you  
You were so confused  
Now that you've decided to stay  
We'll remain together

You can't abandon me  
You belong to me

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

Darling, there's no sense in running  
You know I will find you  
Everything is perfect now  
We can live forever

You can't abandon me  
You belong to me

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

Hands up slowly  
Give into...

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender  
Surrender  
Surrender  
Surrender

You will surrender to me  
There's no escaping from me  
I know you want her to be  
You must surrender to me…

I stopped and felt my stomach do a back flip, the entire Gym had burst out in applause, Jaden even whistled. Lana shrieked as Julie and Rosaline hugged each other.

_Why are they getting so worked up, it was just a song? _I thought confused and I realized that Camp Werecat had a new attraction… us.

A/N: Man! With all these lyrics, this thing is six pages! I really like to sing though, so the band thing popped in my head big time. So just to let you know I won't update unless I have three reviews! OKAY! I love Yugioh GX!

Meru Organa a.k.a Atilea Jade Wellington


	5. Chapter 5: Camp Can Be Strange

Camp Horror

By: Meru Organa

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atilea

Finally, it was Friday the Thirteenth and The Werecats and I was in the Gym practicing for our big night.

"Julie, your turn." I said as Julie went through the stack of music that we had to choose from.

"Oh! 'Cinderella!' By the Cheetah Girls!" Julie said and handed us our sheets of music and setting up the microphones.

"Okay, um… Atilea, sing Galleria's part, Izzaliza, Chanel's, um, Julie take Dorinda's, and I'll use Aqua's." Rosaline said.

"Alright…" Izzaliza agreed smiling.

_ME:_  
When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story.

_IZZALIZA:_  
It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory.

_JULIE:_  
I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,

_ROSALINE:_  
Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

_WERECATS:_  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

_WERECATS:_  
Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Whose not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

_WERECATS:_  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

_WERECATS:_  
I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free.

_WERECATS:_  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself…

Breathing fast we all grinned like crazy, me because it made me feel better about myself.

"Okay, my turn!" Izzaliza said jumping for the music and pulling out a sheet of music, she handed it to me.

"'Come Clean'? You sure?" I asked looking at Hilary Duff's song.

Izzaliza nodded shyly and retreated to her guitar. I activated the spare sound effects and took up my microphone, I spotted Jaden through the Gym window, and it was open some anyway so he could still hear us. I began to sing.

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning…

I finally stopped and I saw Jaden smile slightly through the window.

"I wanna do one last one before we go to lunch." I said.

"Okay." replied Rosaline.

I walked to the pile and pulled out 'Walking on Sunshine' by Aly and AJ. The only problem was, it was a duet.

"This one, but there's a slight problem." I said and the other's looked at it.

"Julie will sing it with ya." Rosaline said an Izzaliza nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, ready Atilea?" Julie said pulling up Izzaliza's guitar as I picked up my guitar that I would use.

(Julie)  
I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my door

(Me)  
Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down  
'cos I just can't wait till you write me, you're coming around  
(Both)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good

All right now yeah! (HEY!)  
And don't it feel good  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)

(Me)  
I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you

(Both)

Just waiting for you

(Julie)  
I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day  
Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

(Both)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)   
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good

All right now yeah! (HEY!)

And don't it feel good  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)

Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine

I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

I'm walking on sunshine (Baby Yea!)  
I'm walking on sunshine (Baby Yea!)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)

And don't it feel good

All right now yeah! (HEY!)  
And don't it feel good  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)

I'm Walking on Sunshine!

I'm Walking on Sunshine!

I'm Walking on Sunshine!

I'm Walking on Sunshine!

I'm Walking on Sunshine…

"Go Atilea!" Jaden said out side jumping up and down the falling.

"I'm okay!" he said.

A/N: Sorry all you see is lyrics, the dance at this rate will be three chapters. Sorry Dudes and Dudetts. By the way Phantom Duelest, thanks a lot, you are a cool author, I'm glad someone appreciates me work! smiles widely Love ya!

Meru Organa a.k.a Atilea Jade Wellington


	6. Chapter 6: Singing and Crushes!

Camp Horror

By: Meru Organa

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atilea

I walked out of the bathroom in our cabin wearing a pair of kaki Capri's and a long-sleeved black shirt with an orange see through tee over. I brushed my hair making it fluff up a little bit. I applied make-up as Izzaliza walked in wearing a red sundress with black slip-ons she grinned at me as she put on blush. I smiled slightly thinking about the big night.

"Atilea, I gotta tell ya something." Izzaliza said.

"Yea?" I asked as my thoughts kept on coming back to Jaden.

"You're not the only Halfa here." Izzaliza said making me drop my brush.

"What!" I said sharply, but was interrupted by Julie and Rosaline walking in wearing long-sleeved dresses that were torn in certain areas on their arms and shoulders. Julie's was black with dark purple sleeves and Rosaline's was blue with green sleeves.

"I'm so excited!" Julie squealed.

"What songs are we doing?" Rosaline asked looking at Izzaliza and me.

"Um, Walking on Sunshine, Go figure, I won't say, Cinderella, and Fly." I replied.

"You need eyeliner." Julie said grabbing some blue eyeliner and applying it under my eyes.

"Thanks…" I replied wishing Izzaliza would speak up.

We walked towards the gym where all the couples were waiting to be let in, I saw Jaden wearing, of course, a red shirt and white jeans, and Sirus was wearing a short-sleeved yellow dress shirt with black jeans. I could not help but stare at Jaden. Izzaliza nudged me to take his arm and we walked into the gym.

"Hi! Sondra here! So we'll play the song you did choose and you will dance okay, and thanks Werecats for playing later!" said Sondra on stage, she was smiling, I saw our instruments had been set up.

Come Clean came on as many couples started to dance, including Izzaliza and Sirus. I wished that this would hurry up; I was as nervous like when I had to take a hard Algebra test. I waited and waited until Melodies of Life finally came on. As Jaden and I danced, he was strangely quiet. Then out-of-the-blue he tried to kiss me, freaking out I jumped back from him.

"Jaden!" I said, as he looked confused.

"Will the Werecats report to the stage?" called someone's microphoned voice.

"I'll see ya later Jaden." I said giving him a nervous wink and walking to the huge stage.

I pulled on my black flower shaped guitar and Julie and I stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Werecats!" Akron's voice boomed through out the Gym.

The crowd cheered as we started to play Walking on Sunshine…

(Me)  
I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down  
'cos I just can't wait till you write me, you're coming around  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)

(Julie)  
I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you  
I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day  
Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

(Both)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)   
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good

All right now yeah! (HEY!)  
And don't it feel good  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)

And don't it feel good  
Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's real

I'm on sunshine baby Yeah!

I'm on sunshine baby Yeah!  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)

Playing the last note Izzaliza spoke into her microphone.

"Thanks guys! Next up is Cinderella!"

Julie and I retreated to our positions, ditching the guitar I stood before the microphone; Jaden gave me a thumbs up. Izzaliza and the others also stood by there mikes, ready…

_ME:_  
When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story.

_IZZALIZA:_  
It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory.

_JULIE:_  
I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,

_ROSALINE:_  
Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

_WERECATS:_  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

_WERECATS:_  
Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Whose not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
(I will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

_WERECATS:_  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

_WERECATS:_  
I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free.

_WERECATS:_  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself…

I looked up from the floor and to the crowd. Sirus, Jaden, and Alexis were dancing together doing a weird trio step, trying not to laugh I waited for the next song to begin…

A/N: Part I is complete! G2G! review! Now! Man, this dance must have been good… Sirus is so adorable! And I know Sirus is spelled S-Y-R-U-S okay, my bad.

Meru Organa


	7. Chapter 7: A New Mess

Camp Horror

By: Meru Organa

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We played Go Figure next, then we had a break, I walked to Jaden who was smiling badly as they started the CD player until we got back on stage.

"You were great Atilea!" Jaden exclaimed as he gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks Jaden." I replied watching my friends socialize, Alexis walked over to me.

"Atilea, this is so wonderful, are you coming to camp next year?" she asked after hugging me.

"Maybe, but only if Jaden does." I whispered to her.

"Do you like him?" Alexis asked me.

"Yes, a lot…" I replied.

"Uh… Atilea, look at Si and Izza." Jaden said.

I turned to see Izzaliza and Sirus dancing slowly. Then Lana came over to me.

"Atilea, I want you to do something." she whispered.

"What?" I said confused.

"I want you to dedicate the next song to someone really special to you." Lana replied walking away.

"Now here's the Werecats singing 'I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" by the Cheetah Girls!" Sondra cried I stepped over to the stage and up to the mike.

"I… I'd like to dedicate this song to Jaden Yuki, someone whose cared for me ever since I got here." I said looking at him. He turned red quickly, the girls' let out a giggle.

(Me)

If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that  
(I, J,R)  
Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of  
(Me)  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no

(I, J, R)  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh

(Me)  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh  
(I, J, R)  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?  
(Me)  
Whoa  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no

(I, J, R)  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love  
(Me)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no

(I, J, R)  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!

(Me)  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

(I, J, R)  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love  
(Me)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it

(I, J, R)  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love  
(Me)  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no

(I, J, R)  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!

(Me)  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love  
(All)  
Sha la la la la la...(sigh)

The crowd cheered, as I finished, along with Jaden. Izzaliza smiled mischievously, then I felt like I was about to transform.

"Solitude…" I said to the others as they nodded.

_Just one more song, then you can get out of here. _I thought and got my guitar ready…

"This song goes out to all the guys that our band likes… they might even learn a truth…" Izzaliza said.

How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me

Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night

Your secret admirer  
Who could it be

Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me

And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true…

I looked at my hands and then towards the window, the full moon was shining through it, I looked at everyone, threw down my guitar and mike, and ran out of the gym and towards the woods. Halfway there a figure stopped me, the transparent girl with white hair and brown eyes looked at me with sadness.

"Eileen, please leave me be." I pleaded.

The figure dropped Izzaliza's journal at my feet. Opening it to June 1st.

_June 1st_

_Transformations are never easy, like puberty. This time it was much worse for Atilea, because she has a new target, Jaden… I do not know if I should warn him or not. However, heres what Eileen said this time…_

_"I smell him; thou cannot stop thee from killing, never." Atilea said to the spirit._

_"Killing is wrong Werecat! You love him, not hate him, I must help you!" said Eileen, her white hair and brown eyes glowing oddly._

_"Help? I need no help!" Atilea roared heading towards the Camp._

_"No! Stay back Halfa!" Eileen cried using a ghost cage around her, protecting the camp._

_"Demiun? Non, tu Demiun!" Atilea cried in French._

_"I am a Halfa, but you are too! Let me free you!" Eileen cried out becoming once more transparent._

_"Die Halfa! I shall destroy thee!" Atilea screamed swiping her claws at me… I mean… Eileen… stupid ink! _

_"No, I will destroy the thing that kills you. I promise." Eileen cried vanishing once more as the sun rose, Atilea being hit by the rays cried in pain as she became herself once more, fresh wounds on her torso, legs, and arms. _

_When a target is selected the Werecat is determined to destroy it, even if it is her/his best friend, or love, no one is safe until she is…_

_I.E.W_

"What is this?" I asked.

"Your past and mine." Eileen said sadly.

"What-?" I said.

"Who are you? Tell me, you gotta help me." I said.

"I'm… your sister." Eileen said going into her human form and landing next to me.

"Izzaliza? No way! You mean you're-?" I said backing away.

"Yes, Eileen's my middle name, I know this is shocking but Jaden knows, and the person who has been trying to kill us knows too." Izzaliza replied touching a tree.

"Why… I need you to leave, I'm transforming now." I replied.

"No your not, that's not the real full moon, it's a projector for the dance." Izzaliza said and I realized what she said was true.

"You mean…"

"Yes, Jaden wants to tell you something." Izzaliza said pulling me back to the camp.

Everyone else was already leaving and heading towards cabins and other areas. Jaden and Sirus was waiting for us, Izzaliza left me alone with Jaden and headed towards the lake holding Si's hand…

A/N: Sorry if there is a cliffhanger, my sister is yelling at me to get off the PC, I love the song Solitude. Must go now!

Meru Organa a.k.a Atilea Jade Wellington


	8. Chapter 8: The End or not?

Camp Horror

By: Meru Organa a.k.a Atilea

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzaliza

As I left Atilea alone, I knew what Jaden was up to. He was finally going to ask my sister out. In addition, maybe she will learn to trust more people. I thought of this as Sirus and I walked behind a tree near a grotto that Jaden had steered Atilea to. They were talking in hushed voices when we had arrived. I laughed silently as Atilea blushed when Jaden finally asked her to be his girlfriend. The new couple, even though they have always been one, walked back to camp holding hands. Kissing Sirus goodnight I followed them, and then I realized something.

"Tomorrow's our last day! Oh no!" I cried running into the dark cabin.

Atilea was changing into her purple silk Japanese style pajamas when I walked in. Rosaline was already asleep, but Julie was talking on her cell phone quietly to someone. Atilea looked up as I pulled on my matching pajamas too; the only difference was my set was white. Atilea climbed into her bed quietly, but then she patted the edge next to her. She wanted me to sit down. I did and she bursted out with the new news.

"He asked me out… and thank you Izzaliza." she said grinning.

"He told me he was going to." I said, "For what?"

"Telling me the truth about our 'problem'." Atilea admitted.

"I think I know who's trying to kill us. I think it's…" I said.

"Who?" Atilea asked sitting up.

"My real mother… not our adoptive mother." I replied.

"You mean… Andrasa…" Atilea chocked out.

Andrasa is my biological mother. She got pregnant with me at fifteen. When I was born, she put me in foster care after about five years. My father did not step up to adopt me. Atilea's mother died when she was born, and her father did not want the responsibility of taking care of her. Atilea and I shared a room at the orphanage. In addition, we became eternal sisters. After another three years, a man and his caring wife wanted to adopt me. However, I would not leave without Atilea; we were so much similar in many ways. Therefore, they adopted us both. When Atilea and I were eleven Atilea was bitten by a werecat. I had already been a Halfa all my life. I was born with these powers. However, I did not tell Atilea any of this until today. I have been wondering who our father's were for over a year now.

"Yes, my mother… what was your mother's name Atilea?" I asked.

"Rayne." Atilea replied.

"Do you know who your father is?" I asked.

"No… but I need to know who the bastard is." Atilea muttered.

"Atilea!" I said she apologized. She knows I hate swear words.

"We can find out, instead of going home we can go to the orphanage…" I suggested.

"No… I know were 'they' are. Our fathers. Daddy told me." Atilea said.

"What-?" I said.

"'They' live not far from here. In fact, 'they' built this camp." Atilea said.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"Leave, tomorrow, but instead of boarding the bus, we go towards a small village near here. Memoriam." Atilea said in a whisper, Julie had finally fallen asleep; I clicked off the lights and turned on a flashlight.

"Okay… maybe we can ask Jay and Si to come along?" I suggested quietly.

"No… Hayley will." Atilea said in the same whisper.

"Who-?" I asked.

"My sister, my half sister I should say." Atilea replied and she clicked of the flashlight.

"Night sis." I said climbing in my bunk and falling asleep.

The next morning Atilea and I packed our stuff. Tyler and Shana boarded the bus before us. Sirus and Jaden were waiting by the entrance before the bus took off; we had told them our plan at breakfast. Si seemed devastated, but Jaden just nodded his head. We walked up the path a little bit so we could say good-bye in private. I gave Sirus a kiss and hug and he boarded the bus. I turned to Atilea. She and Jaden were in a lip-lock (or for those of you who are HP fanatics, I will call it a snogging session). I waited for a couple of seconds, took out my notebook, and whacked them on their heads.

"Hey!" They cried in unison.

"Sorry…" I said giggling uncontrollably.

"Izzaliza! Amscray!" Atilea said.

"We gotta go troops!" came Akron's voice.

"Bye Atilea." Jaden said kissing her softly and running up the path.

"That's the last of 'em." Lana cried a few seconds later. We heard them board and then the bus pulled away…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atilea

"Atilea! My feet hurt! So do my legs, and arms, and torso, and-" Izzaliza moaned twenty minutes later.

"Were almost at Hayley's house!" I cried running up the road and cutting her off.

A small white cottage appeared. A girl of sixteen was sitting on the porch looking worried. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back. With hazel eyes that sparkled, she spotted Izzaliza and me. We panted as we reached the porch.

"How's my little sis?" Hayley asked.

"Great, how's your dad?" I asked.

"Awesome… I miss mom though." Hayley said.

Rayne is Hayley's and my mother; she died when she gave birth to me. We have different fathers though. Hayley's father's name is Ryan. I have no clue who my father is, but I do know where he is. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that my father is Izzaliza's father too. That we are half-sisters. However, I am not completely sure it is just a hunch. Therefore, I am not about to give that information out just yet. It is bad enough _he_ abandoned us. Hayley let us use her bathroom, eat some ice cream, grab her car key's and she started up her jeep. Climbing in the backseat Izzaliza and I were silent as Hayley drove down the road. Soon we reached Memoriam, the village that _he_ lived in. We stopped in front of a run-downed building.

"Are 'they' here?" Izzaliza asked.

"Someone's here, that's for sure." I muttered.

Hayley nodded in agreement, as she locked up her jeep. We walked to the door, Izzaliza knocked. A twenty-nine year old woman with blonde hair and brown eyes answered.

"Andrasa!" Hayley cried pulling us back from her grasp.

"So the little bitch has returned hasn't she?" Andrasa said.

"Leave Atilea alone!" Hayley screamed protecting me.

"Who is my father?" Izzaliza cried.

"Oh! You mean the man that went and had another child with that whore. Rayne was it?" Andrasa asked.

"What-?" Izzaliza gasped.

"That proves my theory! You are technically my half-sister Izza!" I said fighting back tears.

"Andrasa let us talk. Atilea and Izzaliza need to know the truth." Hayley suggested.

Andrasa thought for a minute, and then nodded her head. She immediately softened up.

"Alright, come in here, I'll explain everything." Andrasa replied and she opened the door all the way.

We walked inside, despite the outside; Izzaliza's mother's house was pretty. She led us into a quaint living room. We sat down on the couch, Andrasa in an armchair facing us.

"Your father's name is Nitex. He was a handsome man. He was pure evil though. The reason why I gave you up Izzaliza is because, you were the result of something terrible, and I could not look at you without horrible memories flashing in my head. That bastard of a father raped me when I was fifteen. Causing me to become pregnant with you. I had to give you up… I am terribly sorry. I found out about Atilea, how Nitex had raped Rayne. Rayne was a happy woman. She was married, had a beautiful daughter, and a wonderful husband. Nitex came to Rayne's house when you were two Hayley, you and Ryan were out of town. He came in acting all upset and everything, luring Rayne towards Ryan and Rayne's bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed, forcing himself onto her. Raping her brutally, she became impregnated. When Hayley and Ryan returned Ryan could not believe what happened. He did not want to look at another man's baby. He asked Rayne to put you up for adoption after you were born. Rayne agreed. While giving birth she lost too much blood, she died during childbirth. You were put up for adoption when you were two Atilea." Andrasa explained.

"So Hayley was four then… that's why I met Atilea when we were five. Not knowing we were half-sisters." Izzaliza said.

"Yes… I came back for you Izzaliza, once I had gotten therapy and I knew I wanted to see you. I came back to the orphanage to find out you and Atilea were adopted. I hated myself for not keeping you. I built Camp Werecat with my cousin Sondra. To feel better. Then I found out Nitex had returned. He has been stalking the children he created, trying to kill you, but not himself, he is having his brother's son do it. Something Princeton I think." Andrasa said.

"Chaz! Oh, I am so stupid! Jaden goes to school with him!" I said standing up.

Izzaliza was taking deep breathes and holding her chest. She became transparent, but she became back to normal.

"Your Halfa powers huh?" Andrasa said, Izzaliza nodded.

"You got those from me…," she continued.

"Mother and Daddy must be worried." I said.

"I'll take you home… It's only an hour from here." Hayley said.

Andrasa embraced her daughter. I looked at my two half-sisters feeling guilty. If only my father would die. He raped two innocent woman. Moreover, he created two bastard children. I hated myself for it. Climbing in the jeep Izzaliza and I cried softly, finally knowing the truth about our damn past. Hayley looked at us from time to time. Maybe next year will be better. Izzaliza and I will be CIT's. I will see Jaden… and Maybe, Life will be better…

The End….

A/N: All right, here is the number one question. Do you person's want a sequel? I will write one if you do. I am sleepy now. I'm going to see someone about a super fluffy bed now. Oh! Plz R&R!

Meru Organa a.k.a Atilea Jade Wellington.


End file.
